Fate
by FlyingMagicWaffles-Chan
Summary: When Ai was five her mother was murdered, the killer was never found. All she was left with was a note from a mysterious T.K saying they will kill everyone and anyone she loves. For the past ten years she's believed it. But maybe a certain blond haired, knuckle headed ninja and his friends can help her find out the truth about her mother's death, and help her realize her true fate.
1. Prologue

My name is Ai. My name means love, but for me to live up to that meaning would be impossible. I can't be loved. I've known this since I was 5 years old. I will be alone forever. I will never get married, I will never have kids, I will never be loved. I can't change it, no matter how much I want to because it's my fate. My heart is cursed, I am cursed. When I was five my mother was murdered, the killer was never found. This was when I first realized my fate was already decided for me. This was when I realized I was cursed.

_"Owwie! Ka-Chan that hurts!"I whined as she tended to my cuts and bruises._

_"Then remember this next time you decide to start a fight Ai!" She scolded._

_"But he started it! He put glue in my hair! Look see! I said as I showed her a lock of my now stale, brown, curly hair._

_"Yes I see, that was wrong of him but you need to be the better person, I raised you better than that!"_

_"Ok, I'm sorry Ka-Chan, I'll try to do better."_

_"Good. I love you, you know that right?" She said as she kissed my bruised forehead._

_"Yes I know that, and I love you too Ka-Chan."_

That was the last time I saw my mother. After she finished wrapping my wounds, I kissed her goodnight and went to bed, when I woke up in the morning I found her dead on the kitchen floor in a puddle of blood, I sat in her crimson essence for hours, crying for her death. I was so traumatized and horrified I almost didn't notice a note next to her body, I picked it up and started to read, it said...

**Dear, Ai**

**You where never supposed to exist, your birth was a mistake. I will make you suffer as long as I live, no one will ever love you. I will kill them all, just like it killed your mother. You will be alone forever, you can't change your fate. Someday we will finally meet, and I will kill you.**

**T.K**

At the time I didn't understand, but I stuffed the note in my left pocket anyhow. One of the families next door must have heard me crying before because the medics and Anbu came later and took my mother away in a stretcher, I begged them not to take her, but they still did. After one of the Anbu calmed me down, they came to talk to me, and I told them what happened, but I never showed them the note. They told me everything was going to be ok, but they lied. The one person I loved the most was gone, taken away from me because she loved me. I am cursed.


	2. Chapter 1

I wake up to the sound of panting, then my face feels wet and gooey. I hesitantly start opening my eyes, to see a blond furred canine staring back at me. His eyes widen with excitement, looking at me like I'm something to eat and his gooey, slimy, drool is dripping on my face._ 'Not exactly my favorite way to wake up.'_  
"Hiru!" I complain to my heavy canine companion. "Get off me you slobbery goof!"  
"WOOF!" He barks with excitement. Then he starts licking me, seeming happy with my being awake.  
"Yeah you love me, I get it, you can get off now." This time he actually obeys me and hops off my bed, then I get off the bed as well. I start my morning routine and walk to the dresser. I clutch the wooden handle and open the drawer with the name tag 'Ai Kikoya' pick out some clothes to wear for the day. I've never really been into fashion or makeup. Of course that's probably because I could never afford it. Why you ask? Well...because I'm an orphan. Before you go and think "Oh that poor girl, she must be so sad!" You should know I'm perfectly content with being an orphan, I don't need your pitty or money. I have food, shelter, heating, and clothes. I'm just like any other 15-year-old girl, I just don't have any parents. That thought started to bring a familiar pain to my chest, and my eyes started to sting. My mother was murdered when I was 5 years old, I was even in the house when it happened. I remember the note I found by her body, and the horror it had written on it. My reality.  
I get up and go down stairs to eat breakfast. I try to compose myself so my pain won't be visible to the others.  
"Ne-chan!"  
"Hey Akemi-chan!" I said as I swooped the 7-year-old up into my arms, her long golden hair flying up in the air. Akemi and I aren't blood related sisters, but we are close like sisters. "Nee-chan, why did you take so long to get here?! Everyone already finished breakfast!"  
"I know I slept in late, sorry."  
Suddenly a spiky red-headed 25-year-old male figure stepped out of the kitchen door way.  
"It's about time you woke up sleepy head."  
"That's ironic coming from you Jin-senpai."  
"Oh don't play that card, It's not my fault Hikaru keeps me up all night, and besides, I take good care of you guys don't I cutie pie? He said ruffling Akemi's hair.  
"Don't call me that Jin-chan! I'm not a baby!"  
"Says who?"  
"Says **me**! That's who!" she said triumphantly.  
"Ok fine, I can't argue with that." He said, easily admitting defeat. I smile at them, their verbal sparing matches never cease to amaze me.  
My thoughts were interrupted when a middle-aged black, haired beauty entered the room.  
"What's going on? I thought I told you to stop picking on Akemi!"  
"But she started it-"  
"No buts!" She cut him off. "Your coming with me mister!" She said dragging him by the ear.  
That's Hikaru, Jin's wife, they own the orphanage.  
"But Hikaru sweetheart!"  
"NO BUTS!" She said has she dragged him out of the room.  
I laugh at them, they really do make the perfect cople. I let Akemi down from my arms, and go get breakfast.  
"Let's see, there's rice, rice, rice, and more rice. So many choices!" I say out loud sarcastically as I look in to the fridge. Finally I decide to just take the rice and sit down to eat breakfast.  
When I finish breakfast I put on my jacket, my favorite panda hat, and go get Hiru to take him out for a walk.

I feel the cold, bitter, wind of winter air first. Having to close my eyes to shield them against the it. Hiru is excitedly bouncing around and rolling in the virgin snow, getting clumps of it stuck in his golden mane. Despite the cold weather now, taking Hiru for a walk around Konoha is one of my favorite things to do, and for two reasons. The first reason is because I love my silly dog, even if he is a goofy, slobbery, mess. The second reason is be cause I can think clearly. I've always been able to think more clearly when in motion. I'm not sure why, I just do.  
Suddenly I feel Hiru's leash slipping out of my grasp. I try to keep a firm grip on it but I end up slipping on a patch of ice and falling face first into the snow._ 'Don't you just love winter?'_ I thought sarcastically.  
"HIRU! Come back!" I shout, trying to wipe the snow off my face. Hiru realizing his new freedom immediately starts running such as if he were chasing walking donuts. I get up out of the snow and start running at full speed, trying to catch him.  
"HIRU!" I yell again. Suddenly I see a young man blocking my path._'Oh no I can't stop!'_  
"HEY WATCH OUT!" I shout, trying to warn this oblivious stranger. I try to stop, my feet skid against the ground making a _SCREECH_ sound.  
All I felt after that was warmth, it felt like something I had felt only once before and had been missing since. It was just...so warm.  
"I'm so sorry!" I say to the poor stranger as I get off him, my face beet red and not just from the snow.  
"Nah it's ok." A smooth deep voice said.  
I look up at his face for the first time and realize just how handsome he is. From his dark chestnut hair to his tan skin and golden eyes with slit pupils. What got me most was his eyes, they where so predatory yet so kind, I had never seen such eyes before, yet they looked so familiar.  
Then realization hit me...I know this man.  
"Hey are you ok? Did you hit your head when you fell?" He asked with concern. I blushed realizing I had been staring at him intensely for a while.  
"Kiba-kun is that you?" I ask hesitantly, hoping with every fiber of my being that its him.  
"Huh? How do you know my n-" No way! Ai? Is that you?!" I smiled widely at him. "Come here!" He said wrapping me into a bear hug. I blushed madly upon the physical contact. "Where the hell have you been, I haven't seen you since we where like 12!"  
"Well after 'you know what happened' I didn't have any place to stay, so they brought me to the orphanage. I wanted to tell you where I was going, but they took me away before I could."  
"Oh...well you don't have to stay at the cruddy orphanage! I'll let you stay at my house if you want." At this point I thought the blush would be permanently stuck on my face, I hadn't blushed like this since we where kids. "Oh n-no I wouldn't want to intrude." _'A stutter?! What is up with me?'_  
"You wouldn't be! I invited you, and besides I really want to catch up."  
"Oh, well ok if you i-insist, but what about your mom and sister?"  
"Nah, they won't mind, they like you. Remember how Hana used to play dolls with you when we where kids?"  
"Oh yeah! I remember that...how is she? Did she become a vet like she wanted?"  
"Yep, she works at our clan's animal hospital now and she's very good at it."  
"That's so glad to hear! I'm happy for her."  
"Yeah she even healed Akamaru when he had some pretty serious injuries."  
"OMG that reminds me! I need to find Hiru!"  
"Who?"  
"My dog, I was taking him out for a walk and he got off his leash. He ran away so I was running after him when I ran into you."  
"Oh so that's where you where in such a hurry. Don't worry I'll get Akamaru to find him and bring him home."  
"Really?! Thank you so much!"  
"No prob, anything for you." Once again I blush.

_**Little did Kiba and Ai know, they had an audience. And his intentions were not good ones. **_

_**"So 'it' has a boyfriend eh? Not for much longer. After I take care of that little girl 'it' likes so much, he'll be next."**_


	3. Chapter 2

"So where is the orphanage you live at?" A young man with red fang markings asked me.  
"It's just down the road." I replied.  
"Oh that's not to far, I'll give you a ride there if you want."  
"A ride?"  
"On my back of course." He grinned mischievously. I grin back.  
"But wouldn't it be more fun to race?" I challenged.  
"Hehe you haven't changed I see, but I have. I'm faster than I used to be you know!" He said smirking, showing his canine fangs.  
"And I see your just as cocky, if not more. Well you should know I'm faster to." I say getting in a running position.

"Hey wait a minute! I have an idea to make it more interesting."

"Do tell."

"How about we make it a punishment game? And we don't tell each other what our punishment is for the other until we win?" He smirked. I blushed, thinking of the possibilities.

"Ok, sounds fun."

"Alright, for old times sake I'll give you a 20 second head start. Ladies first, as some might put it."  
"How gentleman like of you...have you gone soft Kiba-kun?"  
"Not way! I'm just know I'm gonna win this race! Prepare to eat my dust Ai!"  
"Like wise." I say, getting into a running position again.  
"Ok, remember I'm gonna stay behind for 20 seconds, so you'll have a head start."  
"Got it."  
"Ok then. Ready...set...GO!"  
I take off, trying to run as fast as I can to take advantage of Kiba underestimating me. I try to focus all my chakra to my feet, to give myself a boost. Oh! Did I forget to mention I'm a ninja too? Well, sort of anyway. You see I went to the ninja academy with Kiba since even before my mom's murder, but we weren't friends until after. I only attended up until right before the graduation exam. Then my father pulled me out of the school saying I couldn't become a ninja. Opps, that another thing I forgot to mention. After my mother was murdered my father took custody of me. When my mother was pregnant with me, she brought him to court to take full custody of me. She claimed my father had beaten her and verbally abused her. The police found out she was right, their proof was right on her body. My father had been sentenced to 5 years in prison. Shortly after I started living with him I learned first hand why, but I don't want to talk about that. Instead why don't I tell you how Kiba and I became friends.

**_'Flashback'_**

_RING! RING! RING! My annoying alarm goes off, telling me to get my lazy butt out of bed and go to school. "Stupid alarm clock" I mutter to myself as I turn it off and groggily climb out of bed. I go into the kitchen to get some cereal, what kind of cereal you ask? Lucky charms of course! After I finish eating and doing the rest of my morning routine I leave to go to school. I walk to school, my brunet braids swooshing as I skip to school. When I arrive I go the sign that says 'Ninja Beginners for ages 5-9' and stop at the room for class B. My class. I wondered what they think of me now? It's been 3 week after my mom's murder and I've been absent on account of going to therapy sessions and moving in with my dad. I take a deep breath and open the door. I see all my classmates stop what their doing to stare at me. My teacher Miss. Suki steps in front of me, blocking their view._  
_"It's so good to have you back in class Ai!" She exclaimed. Then she got close to my ear and whispered, "I'm so sorry about your mom." I looked up at her face to see tears in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away before any of the other kids could see. "Why don't you take a seat, class is about to start."_  
_"Ok" I said quietly. I was really shy as a child, I probably got it from hanging around my best friend, Hinata Hyuga. She was really sweet, and one of the nicest people I had ever met. I quickly went to my seat that was the one left of the one in front of Hinata's. I gave her a wave as I went past. She gave a small, shy wave back. 'Good, at least Hinata isn't treating me any different.' I sat in my seat. The bell rang and class started._  
_The teacher was saying something about how to properly hold a shuriken without cutting yourself, when I felt a slight tug on one of my braids. At first I thought it was Hinata because some times she would do that if she needed my help with something. I began to look behind my to see if it was Hinata, but I was surprised to find it wasn't. It was a boy with spiky chestnut hair, tan skin, golden predatory eyes, and red triangular fang markings on his cheeks. He passed me a note asking if I wanted to meet outside after school. It had a box that said NO under one and YES under another. This surprised me even more._  
_This boy had been picking on me for months. He had put glue in my hair, been taking my pencils, and copying my homework. We even got in a fight once, the day of my mother's murder. I tried not to cry at that thought. He put glue in my hair and I lost it. I punched him in the face, and he punched me back. I ended up winning the fight, but the teachers pulled us apart._  
_We obviously didn't like each other, so why did he want to meet me after school? I decided I wanted to find out and circled YES, and passed it back to him._  
_At the end of the day I went outside the school to see what he wanted._

_"You really came." He stated._

_"Of course I did, I said I would. So why did you ask me to come here?"_

_"I want a rematch."_

_"What?"_

_"A rematch of our fight, you beat me and now everyone's making fun of me because I got beat by a girl!"_

_"Sucks to be you."_

_"Oh come on! Fight me!"_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"One, if we had a rematch I would win again and you would be made fun of even more. Two, I promised someone important I won't fight any more."_

_"You would not! I could beat you up if I wanted to! I just went easy on you last time because you're a girl! And who keeps promises anyway?!"_

_"I do. I keep my promises."_

_"Whatever, how about a deal then."_

_"Ok, what's the deal?"_

_"Tomorrow you tell everyone I beat you in a fight, and in exchange I'll stop picking on you, and I'm make sure no one bothers you."_

_"Ok! It's a deal." We held out our hands and shook on it. From that day on we became close friends._

I smile and shake my head to clear the memory. I had been so distracted I forget about our race! I look behind me to see if he's catching up at all, and I was surprised to see that he wasn't behind me, but beside me. "Heh, didn't think I'd catch up that fast did ya?"_ 'Damn! He caught up already?! He's faster than I thought!'_ "Speed is my specialty ya know." "Yes, but so is mine." I said, trying to focus my chakra to make myself even faster, for I could see the orphanage up ahead. 'I'm going as fast as I can, but he's getting ahead of me.'

I'm going so fast that suddenly I start tripping over my own feet, and end up falling (once again) on my face. _'Damn my clumsiness!'_ I see Kiba at the orphanage jumping up and down victorious. I get up, check to see if I have any injuries, find I don't, and join him.

"Yeah! I told ya I'd win!"

"You just won because I tripped!"

"Wait you tripped?! Are you ok!? I'm sorry I didn't notice and help you."

"It's ok I'm fine."

"Ok good, because now I get to do this."

"Get to do wha-"

* * *

**I let you with a cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL! :3**


	4. Chapter 3

"Ok good, because now I can do this." I said as I started to move in to kiss her on the cheek as punishment for winning our game, and because I really liked her, and I had since we were kids. When I had realized it was her that had run into me...I was so happy. I had wanted to talk to her for so long. I wanted to kiss her on the cheek to see how she would react, I wanted to 'drop a hint' as some might say.

"Get to do wha-"

All was going according to plan until I heard her stop in mid word. I felt something soft and warm on my lips. I then realized why she had stopped in mid sentence, something had silenced her.  
That something was my lips.  
I had ment to kiss her on the cheek, but when she turned I had planted it on her lips. I knew I should pull away, but I couldn't. I didn't want to, it was just so...warm.

_'Ive miss you so much Ai-hime.'_

But then I could feel her slipping out of my grasp, and I felt the warmth leave my lips.

* * *

"It's ok I'm fine." I said trying to reassure him.

"Ok good, because now I get to do this."

"Get to do wha-" I began to ask, turning to him, but was cut off by something blocking my voice from leaving my throat. I could feel a strange warmth on my lips, spreading through my body, all the way down to my toes. I didn't understand why until I opened my eyes to see golden animatistic eyes staring back at me.  
_'Kiba's kissing me?! I should pull away, but it feels so nice and so...so..warm..'_ Then I began to feel dizzy and light-headed and the warmth left my lips. After that, all I saw was darkness.

* * *

"Ai!"

_'Huh? Who's calling me?'_

"Ai! Wake up sleepy head!" I open my eyes slowly, to see Kiba's worried expression staring down at me. "Are you ok?"

"Uh...y-yeah I'm ok." I look at my surroundings to find I'm not outside the orphanage kissing Kiba, I'm in my bed. "How did I get here?" I ask him.  
"I carried you here."  
"Oh t-thank you, I'm sorry I made you do that." He chuckled at that.  
"You didn't make me do anything, I brought you here cause I couldn't just let a pretty girl like you stay out there in the freezing cold." A blush splashed on my cheeks like fireworks.  
"U-Umm what happened a-and how long was I out?"  
"We where racing, you tripped and when you fell you passed out."  
"O-Oh." I said, disappointed that Kiba kissing me had only been a dream.

"And you where out for about half a day."

"HALF A DAY?!" I said in horror.

Suddenly the door burst open and a little girl with long blond hair came running in.

"NEE-CHAN! She shouted jumping into my bed and burying her face into my chest. I was so worried you where dead!" She said looking up at me with tears cascading down her rosy cheeks.

"Shh. I whispered pulling her back into my chest and stroking her hair. I'd never let anything like that happen Akemi-chan...I promise."

"Pinky swear?" I smiled at that, remembering when I to believed the pinky swear had magical powers.

"Pinky swear. I said as I hooked my pinky with her's. Now, let me introduce you to my friend Kiba Inuzuka. I said gesturing my hand towards him. And Kiba-kun this is Akemi-chan."

"Umm...hi?" He said giving a small wave.

She just sat there awhile, intensity staring at him. Such as when a child tries a new food, it seemed like she was trying to decide whether she liked him or not.

"INU-CHAN!" She suddenly exclaimed happily.

"Huh?!" He said in disbelief and confusion.

"Can I pet Inu-chan, Nee-chan?"

I burst out laughing at her assumption that Kiba is a dog.

"HEY! I'M NOT A DOG!" He angrily exclaimed.

"No sweetie, Kiba-kun isn't a dog, he's a TALKING dog."

"REALLY?!" She squealed in amusement.

"Ai! You just made it worse!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist! It's just to funny!" I said between laughs.

"Yeah whatever." He said stubbornly.

"Can I play with you Inu-chan?"

"No, and stop calling me Inu-chan!"

"AKEMI! DINNER IS READY!" Called Hikaru from down stairs.

"Coming! Just let me say goodbye to Nee-chan and Inu-chan!" She called back. She crawled over to me from the end of the bed and squeezed me tight.

"Your going to kill your Nee-chan if you keep hugging me this tight!"

She giggled. "Sorry Nee-chan. Then she went over to Kiba and jumped into his arms, pet his head. Goodbye Inu-chan." Then she jumped out of his arms and ran downstairs.

"I'm not a...oh forget it. He said defeated. Oh, by the way Akamaru found Hiru."

"Really?! Thank kami! I was so worried!"

"Yeah I know how you feel, if anything happened to Akamaru I would never forgive myself."

"I know." I say with a small smile. One of the things I admire most about Kiba is his love and dedication to Akamaru, I swear he would die for that dog.

"So you still up for my offer?" He said interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? What offer?"

"I said you could live with us, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Yes, I still want to but..."

"But what?"

"What about Akemi-chan? I can't just leave."

"She'll be fine, by what I've seen she has people who care for her here. She'll be ok, and you could visit her anytime you wanted."

"Yeah...I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm Kiba!" He said cockily.

" Yeah, yeah I know! Since you won't let me forget it."

"Damn straight." He flashed me a cocky smile. "Now, shall we pack?"

"We?"

"Of course! Who's gonna pack your underwear?"

I laugh and blush at the same time. "Not you."

But what if all your underwear gets burned in a fire and I want to buy you new ones? I wouldn't know what cup size you are."

"How would my underwear get burned in a fire?"

"Ninjas."

"Ninjas?"

"Yeah, ninjas would break in through the window and set your underwear on fire."

"Why?"

"Because there was a secret chip in the underwear that had secret info on the ninjas and they don't want anyone to find out about it. So they burned your underwear to destroy it."

...

"That is the weirdest, yet most creative excuse I've ever heard."

"Is that a 'yes I can pack your underwear?'"

"No! Now shoo you pervert! I have packing to do.

"Fine! I was just trying to be helpful! He stuck his tongue at me."

"Yeah right. I rolled my eyes. Now go."

"Ok ok, I'm going." He closed the door and went down stairs.

As the old wooden door creaks closed, I smile in content. _'Kiba is such a goofy, perverted, nut ball. But I still love him anyway.' _I pack a few of my things and head downstairs. I'm greeted by a warm gust of air, the smell of juicy fried chicken, and the sound of a million conversations at once. Finding them was going to be hell. I look around, only to find unfamiliar faces. To be honest, the only people I talk to are Jin, Hikaru, and Akemi. I don't really know anyone else, but there's a reason for that.

When I first came to the orphanage people spoke in hushed tones as I walked by. I didn't have to wonder why, it wasn't surprising the rumors had spread already. Someone probably read about it in the newspaper and told everyone else. Even though they think you can't hear them because their holding their hand over their mouth, you can. I can heard every word, and when they look at you while their whispering, it isn't hard to figure out their talking about you.

_"Look! Is that her? She looks like the girl in the picture."_

_"Do you think what Rin read in the newspaper is true?"_

_"I don't know but lets stay away from her, just in case. Besides, she smells funny."_

_"Yeah, I agree. She's freaky. Her eyes are dark and evil-looking."_

_"I bet it's true, she looks like a murder to me. I mean, who else could it be? She was the last one to see her alive, right? And the Ambu couldn't find any evidence otherwise, THE AMBU! If even they can't find any evidence, then it's got to be her."_

_"What monster kills her own mother!?"_

_"I don't know, but we should teach her a lesson, and let her know she won't get away with killing anyone else."_

_"Yeah."_

Overhearing conversations like that is a common everyday thing for me. And those kids did teach me a lesson like they had planed to, and many others followed. I switched orphanages 3 times before I came here.

"Hey Ai! Over here!" Kiba called out of the crowd. I looked to see he was siting at a table with Akemi, trying to eat some fried chicken, but getting it all over his face. I smile at him. _'I'm so happy your here.' _I think to myself as I take a seat next to him.


	5. Chapter 4

"You've got something on your face." I tell him.  
"Huh, Really? Where?"  
"Everywhere."  
"Heh heh oh.." He says as he wipes the food off his face and on to his sleeve.  
"Inu-chan is a sloppy eater, isn't he Nee-chan?"  
I laugh a little at that. "Yes, indeed he is." I look at Kiba to find he's not even paying attention to our conversation, he's just vigorously digging into his fried chicken.  
"Hey. Says a gruff, unfamiliar voice. I turn to see someone standing next to our table. A young man about the same age as Kiba and I, maybe a little older. With a skinny build, and dressed in simple clothes. He's wearing a black T-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and worn, dirty white sneakers. His tree bark colored hair is short and spiky, and his eyes are a dark, soulless blue. Kiba stops eating and looks at this new arrival with distrust and suspicion. Akemi does the same, only she looks at him with curiosity and innocence. I'm the first of us to speak up.  
"Is there something we can help you with?" I say politely, not wanting to cause conflict, or be rude to this stranger.  
"Don't talk to me, monster." He said darkly. I stare at him with wide eyes, not truly believing what I am hearing.  
"S-Sorry w-what?" I say quietly, my voice cracking in the process. Kiba then stands up from the table.  
"What the hell is your problem!" He says angrily.  
"My problem is _THAT_." Says the stranger, pointing to me. _'Oh no..I should have known this would happen sooner or later.'_ I thought.  
"She isn't a THAT, her name is Ai!" Says Kiba, bearing his long, sharp fangs. Tears start forming in my eyes. The stranger walks up to me and stares me dead in the eyes. His eyes turn dark grey and pupil-less. I start to feel dizzy, and then all I see is black.

* * *

_I open my eyes to see darkness all around me. I am alone...no wait, someone else is here._

_"Welcome." Says a dark gravely voice. I see an outline of a male figure, but I can't see his face. _

_"Where am I?"_

_"You are in my genjutsu." He says, stepping forward so I can now see his face. It's the same guy that came up to our table before,_

_"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?"_

_"My name is Toshiro. I have captured you in my genjutsu so you will not interfere with the assassinations._

_"Assassinations!?"_

_"Yes, you will wait here, while I complete my assignment."_

_"What assignment?"_

_"To kill a 7-year-old female with blond hair and green eyes called 'Akemi', and a 15-year-old male with brown hair and golden slitted pupils named Kiba Inuzuka."_

_N-No n-not Akemi-c-chan and K-Kiba-kun." I say in horror._

_"Yes, but don't worry. I'll be nice and let you watch them in their final moments." He said, weaving some hand signs. Suddenly a screen appeared showing Akemi's face. _

_"NEE-CHAN IS NOT A MONSTER!" Shouted Akemi loudly, tears streaking her face._

_"Shut up brat." Says the Toshiro on the screen, picking her up and throwing her into a wall. By this point, everyone had stopped eating and was gawking at our table. Some even got up from their seats, trying to see what was going on._

_"AKEMI-CHAN!" I shout at the screen._

_"That's it, now you've done it! I'm gonna have to kill you now! Said Kiba darkly, with a razor edge in his voice. His finger nails started to grow until they where sharp talons. His eyes becoming more fierce. Akamaru!" He called. Suddenly a giant, white furred canine came lunging though the wall, leaving chunks scattered along the mahogany floor in his wake. He landed with a 'thud', nails scratching the wooden floor. Teeth barred, eyes flaming with the fire of Konoha, ready for battle._

_"Come on Akamaru!"_

_"WOOF!"_

_"Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu! Fang Over Fang!" Than Akamaru turned into Kiba, creating two Kiba's._

_"You're a freak just like her!"_

_'PUNCH'_

_"You're the freak for attacking innocent people!" Says a loud, booming voice._

_"Naruto?" Kiba said in surprise._

_"Who are you?" Asked Toshiro._

_"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage! believe it!"_

_"Naruto?" I say in shock and surprise._

_"Pest. Stay out of things that don't concern you."_

_"Like hell I will!" He says, making a hand sign._

_"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly a thousand Naruto's appear out of thin air. The Toshiro not on the screen, eyes widened with horror._

_"H-How can you make so many shadow clones?! Asked the Toshiro on the screen, his eyes doing the same thing._

_"Because I'm gonna be Hokage some day, and I need to be able to protect the people most precious to me." At that the Naruto double gangers tackled the on-screen Toshiro, beating him to death._

_"No! How!" Said the Toshiro next to me, him and the screen dispersing. I feel dizzy again, my eyes close._

* * *

I open my eyes to see the genjutsu had disperse. I see a concerned Kiba looking down at me.

"Hey! Are you ok?! You passed out."

"Where's Akemi!"

"She's ok, just knocked out."

"Thank Kami."

"Naruto came and took my fight though! I could have taken him but that idiot had to interfere."

"How did he know you were here anyway?" I asked, ignoring his complaints about Naruto.

_"_I can explain that." Said a low, dark, creepy voice.

"SHINO?!" Said Kiba in surprise.  
"Yes, you did not show up for our team training so we have been looking for you. Hinata is here as well."  
"H-Hi Kiba-kun. We were worried about you, so we came looking."  
"Hinata-chan!? Is that you?!" I said in shock and surprise.  
"A-Ai-chan!?" She said, shocked as well.  
"It really is you! Come give me a hug you shy girl you!" She came up and gave me a hug, tears of happiness stinging our eyes. "So your on Kiba's team huh? That must be awesome!"  
Y-Yes I like being on his team."  
"But your sad you didn't get on Blondie's right?" I whispered so Naruto wouldn't hear. A huge blush spread across her face.  
"Y-Yes."  
"Don't worry, now that I'm back we can re-activate plan Win Naruto's heart!" I said still whispering. Her face lit up with a blush.

"Kiba!" I called, turning to him.

"Yeah?"

We need to leave." I say to him seriously.

"I know your eager to moving in with the handsome king of hotness Kiba Inuzuka, but-"

"It's not about that, we need to leave here as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later, just let everyone know so we can go."

"Ok, everyone Ai said we need to leave as soon as possible, so get ready."

"But why? Said Naruto, pouting childishly.

"Because Ai said so idiot!"

"Hey! Who are you calling idiot!"

"Who do ya think?! That plant over there?!"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"DOG BOY!"

"HIGHLIGHTER HEAD!"

"BISCUIT BRAINS!"

"ORANGE MONKEY!"

"Well...YOU SMELL!"

"SAYS THE GUY WHO DOESN'T TAKE A SHOWER!"

"Just like old times, huh Hinata?" I ask her.

"Y-Yes, Kiba-kun and N-Naruto-kun did always f-fight a lot."

"Yep, back then the four of us were inseparable. Blondie and Kiba-kun were always fighting, and you and me were unbearably shy."

"B-But I'm still u-unbearably shy." She said sadly.

"No you're not! You're a lot better than the last time I saw you, before you could barely even speak to him."

"I s-suppose I got a l-little better."

"Hey do you think we should stop them?" I asked, seeing as they were starting to hit each other.

"Y-Yes I think we s-should."

I walked over to them and went in between them. "Ok guys, quit it! Their punches stopped in mid-air.

"Hey, what's going on here?!"

"Jin-senpai."

"Why is there a hole in the wall and why is Akemi unconscious?!"

"I don't have time to explain Jin-senpai, I have to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes, after resent events I realize I can't stay here any longer. I thought I could but I was wrong. Me staying here will put everyone here in terrible danger." _'That guy that went up to our table wasn't one of the orphans. He was to powerful, no ordinary person could do that. **HE** must have hired him. I wonder if Kiba has realised it yet.' _I thought.

"Terrible danger? What are you talking about? Your making no sense Ai!"

"Goodbye Jin-senpai. Thank you so much for everything you and Hikaru have done for me. You took me in when all the other orphanages sent me away. I will never forget that. Please take care of Akemi for me, let her know her big sister loves her greatly and that she didn't want to leave her. This is the last time we will see each-other." And with that I turn to Kiba. "It's time to leave now." He nods in understanding and motions to the others. I take out all the money I have, and set it on the floor. "For the wall." I say, then I leave the orphanage, never to return.


	6. Chapter 5

We where alone at the moment since the others had fallen behind, Akamaru stayed with them so they wouldn't get lost. We were on our way over to Kiba's house for shelter.

"Kay, so are you gonna explain whats going on?" Kiba asked loudly, trying to talk over the wind.

There was a serious snow storm going on, and I had stupidly forgot to grab a jacket. I would have frozen to death if Kiba hadn't been nice enough to lend me his, explaining he wouldn't be cold due to Inuzuka's having higher body temperatures than regular people.

"Did you notice anything strange about that guy who attacked us?" I asked.

"Other than him being a complete psychopath and a wimp, no."

"When I passed out it was because he put me in a powerful genjutsu and only a skilled shinobi could do that and still be aware of the outside world, plus be able to fight at the same time. He wasn't a normal person."

"Well yeah I got that, but physically he was a wimp. I mean if Naruto could take him out that easily than he can't be that tough."

"Your just upset you didn't get to fight him"

"Oh shut up! I don't even care that I didn't get to fight someone so weak! I would have taken him out in seconds! It wouldn't have even been a challenge!

"Yes I'm sure you would have kicked his ass."

"Yeah! And after he disrespected you like that! I would have kicked his ass into the ground!"

"I know you would."

"..."

"So...why did he...?"

"I d-don't k-k-know K-Kiba-kun." I lied.

"Come on don't lie to me dammit! You only stutter like that when your nervous, scared, or lying!"

"I-I...I-I think I know b-but..." Tears started to leak from my eyes.

"Please tell me! You know you can tell me anything right?! We've been though so much together, so please...trust me!"

"I do trust you! More than anyone!"

"Than tell me what's got you so closed up!"

"O-Ok I'll tell you when we get to your house. B-But you have to p-promise me you won't get m-mad, and you won't t-tell any one."

"I promise."

So when we arrived to the Inuzuka's compound. We stepped up to the gate and were greeted by two guards. They looked exactly the same, twins I suspected. They looked the same age as Kiba, both with brown, short, spiky hair, green eyes with slit pupils, tan skin, and two white, giant canines. One by each of their side with short pointy ears.

"Hey Kiba! What ya been up to? You left this morning and never came back!" One said.

What happened to ya? What the hell are ya doing outside in a storm like this?" Said the other.

"Long story, just let us in! You know it's me!"

One leaned against the gate with a smirk on his face and pointed to me. "Ya but we don't know her, and you know we can't let any strangers in."

The other walk up and leaned in close to my face. So what's your name pretty little thing?" He said with a bloodthirsty grin on his face, showing his fangs. I blushed and hid behind Kiba's arm.

"Oh come on don't be shy, we won't bite."

"Much." The other added.

"Oh come Isamu, Ken! Quit it and let us in."

"No fair! You can't just bring a cute piece of meat like her home and keep her all to yourself!"

"Ken." He growled.

"Ok fine we'll stop."

I didn't want to be rude and just stand there like a wall, so I introduced myself. "I'm Ai Kikoya, it's nice to meet you." I said and politely bowed.

One walked up to me and said, "No need to be so formal sweetheart, I'm Ken Inuzuka.

Then the other walked up next to him. "And I'm Isamu Inuzuka. Thanks to you my long life wish has been granted, I've finally met an angle." I blush and look down, uncomfortable. Kiba growls again and looks ticked off at them.

"Now can you let us in?" I ask.

"Sure no problem babe." Said Ken opening one side of the gate for us.

"Anything for you angle." Said Isamu opening the other half.

"Oh, and we have some other people coming too. My teammates Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. You've met them before." Kiba called as we walked away.

"You forgot to mention Naruto, Kiba-kun."

"Oh really did I? Must of forgot about him." He said in a mock innocent voice.

When we reached the main Inuzuka household he grabbed his house key and opened the door. I was greeted by warm friendly air that hugged my shivering body and the smell of food. The Inuzuka's home was just as I remembered it.

Kiba's mom, Tsume was cooking dinner. Her hair was short, but full and thick. Brown strands stuck out wildly in all different directions, giving it an untamable look. _'Just like Kiba's.'_ I thought. Her eyes were like a fierce predators, dark brown with slitted pupils. She wore a fiery red lipstick, matching her fang marks on her cheeks. The red contrasted against her semi-pale skin but only adding to her beautifully dangerous appearance. Hana's appearance was quite different in some ways from her mothers, and was quiet similar in others. Take her hair for example, though it's the same color it was very different for her brother's and mother's wild hair. It was kept in a neat ponytail, going down to the middle of her back and was straight and smooth. Her eyes matched her mothers, though they give a more gentle vibe. Unlike her mother's her skin was a silky white, and she didn't wear much makeup except some light pink lip gloss. She was sitting on the couch reading what appeared to be a medical book.

Kiba's mom stopped and walked up to him. She smiled a scary smile and said, "Kiba, my son! I'm so glad your home! Now will you calmly explain to me WHERE THE HELL YOU'VE BEEN!" Kiba made a face that said _'oh shit, I'm screwed!' _"Do you know how worried I was! I thought you went and got yourself killed you baka!" Hana was now restraining her mother from punching her brother through the wall. Suddenly she stopped struggling and sniffed the air.

"Ka-san? Are you ok?" Asked Hana.

"Huh? Oh, nothing I thought I just smelled..." Then she finally noticed me standing there and her eyes widened. "Ai-chan? Is that you?!" She exclaimed in surprise. I was about to answer her but Hana started talking first.

"Is it really her Ka-san?"

"I don't know...I can't tell, she's wearing Kiba's jacket so I can't make out her scent. Could you take off the jacket?" I take off the jacket and hand it to Kiba.

"Thanks, I would have frozen if you hadn't offered to let me to use it."

"No problem."

"AI!" Said both Tsume and Hana at the same time. Then they both locked me into a death grip hug, lifting me off the ground a bit.

"T-Tsume-sama, Hana-c-chan...c-can't b-b-breath!"

"Sorry!" They mimicked each-other both dropping me.

"So kid, how have ya been?" Asked Tsume.

"I-I've been g-good thanks."

"Ooooooh! Your so pretty! You should keep your hair out from now on." Said Hana excitedly.

"T-Thank you." I blush at the compliment.

"I was waiting for you to finally bring a girl home, so when's the wedding?" Tsume teased. Kiba and I both blush deeply.

"Ka-san!" Exclaimed Kiba, still embarrassed.

"Just teasing son."

"Anyway on the other hand, where have you been? One day you just vanish, with no goodbyes?" Said Hana.

Kiba explains what happened...

* * *

"So now she needs a place to stay, and I told her she could stay here. Is that ok Ka-san?"

"Of course it is! You can stay as long as you like!"

"A-Are you sure I won't bother you?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you very much." Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it.'' Said Hana. She walk over the the door and opened it. It was Isamu.

"Hey, those guys you said would come are here. But they brought another guy...that Naruto kid? You know him?"

"Nope."

"Kiba-kun!"

"Ok fine, yeah I know the idiot. Let them in."


	7. Chapter 6

WHAT THE HELL KIBA! WHY WOULDN'T THEY LET ME IN!" Shouted the pissed off blond. Kiba just made an irritated face, ignoring Naruto's hissy fit.

"Sit." Said Tsume gesturing to us. "As some of you may know Inuzuka's have special abilities that others do not have. Such as physical canine features like our stilted pupils, fanged teeth, and our ability to grow claws in battle. Though we are most famous for our sense of smell, but few know we do not only smell odors. We can smell emotions too. You see we-"

"HUH? I don't get it...how do you smell emotions?! Is that even possible?!" Interrupted Naruto.

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T INTERRUPT ME I WAS GOING TO EXPLAIN!" Roared Tsume like an angry lion.

"S-Sorry." Said Naruto, looking like he was going to need a new pair of pants.

"Now as I was saying, you see we don't actually smell the emotions themselves. We use our keen sense of smell and hearing. For example, if someone is nervous we can smell their sweat levels rise, and hear their heart rate increase."

"Woah.." I say in awe.

"Excuse me Inuzuka-sama, though the abilities of the Inuzuka are fascinating, what is the point in you explaining this to us." Said Shino flatly.

"My point is that you all are keeping something from Hana and me. Something important."

My heart stopped. _'She knows!?' _I thought, shocked.

"I believe you where all in a fight not too long ago. Naruto is the only one that fought though. He has blood on his hands that is not his own. Your blood is B-type while the blood on your hands is A-type. Am I right?

"Y-Yeah." Said a shaken Naruto.

"Ai."

"Yes?

"You were knocked unconscious for a few minutes with a genjutsu. There's a slight swelling on the back of your head and some chakra in your system that isn't yours."

"Y-Yes! I answer with wide eyes.

"I could smell the tension between you all when you walked in here, so I knew something was up."

"Y-Your amazing T-Tsume-sama!" Exclaimed Hinata.

"Well I ain't head of the clan for nothing!" She said with a proud canine smirk.

"Anyway, tell us what happened." Said Hana. I could see she wasn't giving us a choice.

"I'll tell you." Said Kiba.

"No, I'll tell her...it was my fault anyway." I say sadly.

"What do you mean your fault?! It's that assholes fault, he was the one-"

"No Kiba-kun...trust me, it was my fault."

"Why are you blaming yourself?!"

"Because I am to blame, I am to blame for everything. I should have never let you stop me all those years ago...then you all wouldn't be in danger."

"DON'T SAY THAT! Don't you EVER say that! His face was just as angry as it was all those years ago, the same hurt in his eyes. The same heartbroken expression that makes want to cry. He was griping my shoulders tightly, his whole body was shaking." I can't handle this anymore! Ever since I first met you I could see there was something bothering you, making you really sad and eating you up inside! I've let it be but I can't take it any more! I can't let you go on like this! You look happy on the outside but on the inside your killing your self! I care about you so much..please tell me what it is!" I saw something I had only heard of happening once. I saw Kiba Inuzuka cry.

Then I started to cry. I cried so many tears I thought my eyeballs grew eyes of their own and started to cry as well. I crumbled to the floor. I could see their expressions. Hana looked heartbroken. Tsume looked serious and pained. She turned her head as she couldn't bear to watch. Akamaru is whimpering. Everyone else looked horrified. I try to speak.

"I-I c-can't...I c-can't-t...I'm s-s-sorry!" Hana walk up to me and helped me up.

"Ssshh. It's ok sweetie, why don't you use one of the showers to clean up and I'll get you some fresh clothes."

"O-Ok, thank y-you." I manage to get out but it's only a whisper. Then we head up the wooden stairs.

* * *

I've seen a lot of things. I've seen cold-blooded death and the new-born beauty in life. But not since he was an infant, have I, his own mother, ever seen Kiba cry. I look over to see that he's still crying.

"Everyone get out." I say calmly, gesturing to Naruto, Shino, and Hinata. They give concerned looks and leave.

"Hey boy, get up. He doesn't move, I growl at him. Siting around weeping on your ass won't do any good!" He glares at me, his eyes rimmed with red.

"S-Shut up!" He growled. I smirk. _'Good, I got him to talk.'_

"Stand up."This time he obeys.

"Ka-san...what should I do? I want to help her but how can I do that when she locks up her heart with so many chains?

"Those are some mature words for you. You really love her don't you? I laugh in amusement at his cheeks started matching his red fang marks. You want to make her your mate huh?"

"Yes I do."

I grin widely. _'I knew it.'_ "Then go get her tiger." He grinned back at me and headed up the stairs.

* * *

I turn the nossel all the way up to hot and the water starts shooting out of the shower head. I strip myself of my clothes and step in.

"Eeeeeee hot!" I probably shouldn't have turned it up all the way. As I start washing my hair I think back to our fight. If you could call it that, fight is an understatement. I start feeling like crying again. _'NO! I will not cry again.' _It took 10 minutes for Hana to get me to stop crying. _'I made him cry...I'm such a horrible person.' _I thought. As soon as I finish rinsing my hair I grab the conditioner and start lathering it into my scalp . _'I said such horrible things, I broke my promise to him. He probably hates me now.'_ A tear escapes me and mixes with the shower water, disappearing down the drain.I rinse my hair again and then start washing my body with soap. I get ready to get out, turning off the shower head. I grab the red towel off the curtain rack and wrap myself in it. Suddenly I hear the door open. _'That's probably Hana with some clothes.' _I step out.

"Ai, we need to ta-"

"K-K-Kiba-kun?!"


	8. Chapter 7

If all the heat in the sun could be put into a human's face I'm pretty sure it just did. My face has never been this red or hot before.

"A-Ah! W-What are you d-doing in here Kiba-kun?!"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Can't you wait till I get dressed!"

"No it can't wait, I need to tell you something really important."

"Well..a-actually I-I have s-something important t-to tell y-you too Kiba-kun, but you c-can go first."

"I-" He started but of course Hana had to arrive with the clothes at that exact moment.

"Oooooh what do we have here...a little alone time together? If you guys are gonna do that at least remember to close the door so it's not so obvious."

"GAHH! W-We weren't doing anything!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I totally believe you. Your only in a towel, so it's not like your naked in front of him." She rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I just needed to talk to her." Kiba said seriously. His and Hana's eyes connect for a few minutes as if they are taking without speaking.

"Fine, I'll leave these here then." She sets down the clothes and goes back downstairs. A few moments pass without us saying anything. Finally I speak up.

"I-I know I said y-you could go first but I h-have to t-tell you something! Kiba-kun I...! K-Kiba-kun I...! I-I l-love y-yo...YOUR SHOES! I LOVE YOUR SHOES! WHERE DID YOU GET SUCH SHOES?! NEVER MIND...BYE!" I blurt out. My face burning with embarrassment. Then I shove him out of the bathroom and close the door. _'I can't believe I just did that! I am the most pathetic creature on the earth!' _I then started banging my head on the bathroom door over and over again. _'Stupid stupid stupid stupid!'_

*KNOCK KNOCK!*

"Who's there?" I ask hesitantly.

"A very confused guy who just wants to know if his pretty friend Ai would like to go out on a date with him this Saturday, but when he was going to ask her she started spazzing out and slammed the door in his face. So what do ya say?"

I eyes went wide. He couldn't...there's no way he could..like me.

"W-Why m-me?"

"Because I really like you, duh!" I think you might like me too judging on how I'm not hearing a no. Or do you "like my shoes"? Should I be jealous? " I could imagine the smug grin on his face right now.

"Y-Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I l-like you too and I will go out with you."

"Yeah! Ok, so we will go at 9:00 o'clock, you probably are going to want to wear nice clothes."

"Ok." I tried not to sound so excited.

"Alright see you down stairs!" As his footsteps grew fainter and fainter my heart beat grew faster and faster.

* * *

Now that I've gotten dressed I can head downstairs. I'm greeted by Kiba's grinning face. Tsume and Hana are setting the table for dinner.

"I hope you like pork and mashed potato's." Said Tsume as she set down my plate.

"I do, thank you." So we all sat down. Kiba on my left side with Hana across from him and Tsume sitting right across from me with Hana on her right side.

"Dig in!"

Every once in a while Kiba and I would catch each other's eye and blush at being caught staring. He was just as guilty as I was.

"So Ai about your living situation, we have a guest bedroom upstairs across from Kiba's if you want it." Said Tusme casually.

"Y-Yes that sound good."

"You can decorate it any way you want, you could re-paint it too."

"That's generous of you, thank you."

"No problem, you can go unpack after we're done eating."

"But I don't have anything to unpack."

"Oh yeah...that's right. Hana, why don't you take Ai shopping tomorrow?"

"Oooooo! That sounds fun, ok! I could give her a makeover! Can I Ai-chan?"

"O-Ok just don't cut my hair."

"Alright."

After that we finished our dinner and now I was in my new room. The walls were a light beige color, and the floor was a medium brown colored wood. All that was in there was a king sized bed, a side table, a closet, and a small dresser. I put on the pajamas Hana gave me and curl up in the warm blankets.

* * *

_I wake up in a bed that is much to small for me, more fit for a five-year old. Bright blue sheets and four teddy bears lined up in a row. The room is messy, broken crayons and dolls scattered across the carpet floor. The walls are bare and white. I'm almost positive I've never been here, but it looks so __familiar. The door is still open, so I walk out into the hallway to a kitchen/living room. The first thing I see is red. Then I see a woman, lying on the floor. She's dead lying in a puddle of blood. My eyes widen, I throw my hands up to my moth in horror. A man is there as well, standing over the body. I look at his face. Harsh crying __brown eyes are staring back at me. He drops a note next to the body and disappears. The last thing I see is a little girl walking past me into the room. She has brown eyes too. She sees the woman and runs to her. She crumples into a heap and starts bawling._

___"KAAAAA-CHAAAAN!" She ____screams._

___"K-KAA-C-C-CHAAAAAAAN!" She keeps on screaming._

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

I must have had a nightmare.

A really bad mightmare.

I door burst open.

"Ai! Are you ok!?" I want to say no. But I can't get the words out.

"Ai!"

"K-K-Kiba-kun." Tears start coming out of my eyes.

"Hey are you ok?"

"KIBA-KUN!" I start sobbing and I can't stop.

That wasn't just a a nightmare.

It was a memory.


	9. Chapter 8

"Which one do you like better? The pink one or the blue one?" Asked Hana.

"I don't know...the blue one?" I replied dumbly.

"Great! I think blue is more your color anyway. Now go try this on." Said Hana as she guided me to the dressing room and shut the door.

I normally don't like shopping but I need something to take my mind off of...

I shudder remembering my memory.

_'GAH! DON'T THINK ABOUT!' I mentally shout at myself._

Well..I wanted to spend some time with Hana anyway.

I walk out in the dress. A saffire blue color, a big bow on the right sleeve with a ruffled skirt. Hideous. It's so short I could wear it as a shirt. And so tight on my chest i think I'm gonna pass out.

"Umm I don't think...this is really my style, Hana."

"What! But you look hot!"

"Sorry Hana."

"It's ok, let's go find another one!"

"Ok just let me change out of this one." I change out of the blue monstrosity and step out.

"Hey let's look over there!" She said pointing at a whole wall of clothes called 'PaRty GirLS'. Every single thing over there went to above my knees. That's not even the worst part, the clothes were so revealing they made a stripper look like a nun.

"Umm Hana I don't think those are really what I'm looking for."

"Mehh! Fine you find something then." She said sticking her tongue out at me.

"MEHHH! I will!" I stuck my tongue right back at her. We smile at each-other and start laughing.

We're so childish.

I know she's just trying to help even if she's not really helping at all. She's kind of like a big sister to me in that way.

_'Big sister...' _I smile.

I've always wanted a big sister.

As I'm searching though a rack of dressed (that go past the knee, thank you very much!) my eyes spot something purple.

Holy crap...it's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!

"Hana come look at this dress I found!"

I see her jaw drop. "Wow Ai! This is gorgeous! You HAVE TO try it on!" She hustles me into the dressing room.

3 minuets later...

I look into the mirror and gasp.

This dress must be magic!

I bet the Weasley twins are behind this. Those sneaky bastards.

Anyway how else could it change me from... well me! To this pretty girl in front of me?! I've never really considered myself pretty before...but now in this dress...I think I do look maybe a little bit pretty. I hope Kiba does too.

**Meanwhile with Kiba...**

"ARGGGGGGGGGHHH! WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DID MY SUITE GO! MY DATE WITH AI IS TOMORROW!"

Akamaru looked away guiltily. '_You forgot to let me out OK! And I had to pee REALLY bad!' _But his reasoning went unheard since he couldn't talk.

"Arrrrrgggh! Dammit! Maybe It's in here..."

**Back with Ai...**

As we enter the house I can swear I hear...screaming? Whatever, anyway after all that shopping I need to sit down. I firmly plop my butt on the couch.

"So do you want me to give you that makeover now?" Asked Hana.

"Ok."

"Alright! First let me show you how you should do your hair on the date!"

* * *

"BEEP!"

"Damn alarm clock!"

"BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP!"

'CRUSH'

"B-BEEP...BEEE..."

"Not so talkative now are ya?" I throw off the covers, get out of bed and start to get dressed.

_'I feel like I'm forgetting something...'_

**_Searching..._**

**__****_Searching..._**

**_Searching..._**

**_Data located._**

_'MY DATE WITH KIBA IS TODAY! HOW COULD I FORGET?!'_

I walk down the hall to the bathroom to find the door closed.

_'Someone must already be in there.'_

A few minuets pass by...

The door suddenly opens to reveal...

Kiba.

Wet.

In only a towel.

"Hey Ai! Good morning!"

I think some blood is leaking out my nose.

"Oh, were you waiting to use the bathroom?"

I finally got my voice back. "K-Kiba-kun! P-Put on some c-clothes!"

"Huh? Oh yeah I kinda forgot you were staying here so I didn't remember to bring my clothes in with me. Sorry 'bout that. He grind guiltily. I guess now were even for me walking in on you while you were still in a towel."

"Y-Yeah I guess."

He sniffs the air. "Hey did you hit your nose against something? Cause it's bleeding."

"U-Umm...YEAH! I hit it against my door by accident."

"Oh, well you probably want to tip your head back to stop the bleeding. Or you can use my method."

"W-What's that?"

"Use tampons. Remember I did that when we were little? Hana beat the crap out of me for it though. And that certainly didn't stop the bleeding! Hahahaha!" He starts laughing so hard and soon I do too.

"Haha I remember that! She looks so scary when she's pissed off like that!"

"Hehe! Yeah! Like a dog with rabies!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

I suddenly feel a piercing killing instinct.

"WHO LOOKS LIKE A DOG WITH RABIES KIBA?!"

"OH CRAP HANA!" He starts running down stairs, Hana tailing him waving her fist in rage.

"WHEN I CATCH YOU KIBA YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!"

I carefully start going down the stairs to make sure she doesn't kill Kiba, but half way down I see Kiba's towel lying on the steps.

_'K-Kiba's tough I'm s-sure he'll be f-fine.' I thought my face glowing red._

* * *

Soon It was 9 o'clock, time for our date. I had put on the amazing dress. The dress has two thin straps. It goes down to my ankles and at the ends there are silky strips that fly around when I spin. It's a dark purple color. The whole dress has drawings of flowers done in a thin line of purple glitter, giving it a slight shimmer. It was perfect.

I used some of Hana's tips about makeup and hair as well. Well...her tips about my hair anyway. I don't wear makeup, I just don't like the feeling of having the crap all over my face. Anyway, my hair was out like always except two braids joining in the back of my head with a white lily pin.

I walk down stairs to see him waiting by the door. His eyes widen and a small blush going across his cheeks.

"Ai you...you look really pretty." He smiled warmly.

"T-Thank you K-Kiba-kun! Y-You look umm...v-very handsome."

And he really did. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie. His hair was still wild as ever, but I was thankful for that. It would be so un-Kiba like any other way but messy, untamed and wild.

"Hehe thanks." He said as he scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"Where's Akamaru?"

"Oh he's going to stay home."

"W-Why?"

"Because I want to show you something, and It's kind of private. I think we should keep it between us. "

"S-So where are we going Kiba-kun?"

"It's a surprise." He grind mischievously.

I looked at him suspiciously. "What are you up too?"

His grin widened. "I told you, it's a surprise!"

"Alright.." I said still suspicious.

We grabbed our coats and went outside. Actually..it was amazingly nice out for winter. I mean, it was still cold, just not nearly as bad as usual. He picked a good night.

We walked until we reached one of the nicer restaurants in town.

"Oh wow Kiba-kun this place is fancy! You didn't have to spend this much money."

"Yes I did, wanna know why?" His grin grew wider.

"W-Why?"

"Because I'm sure Kami would want me to treat one of his angles to the best I can afford." I blush a deep red, about a level 5 on the Hinata blush scale.

"T-Thank you Kiba-kun, that very s-sweet of you to say." He just grins at me. We walk into the restaurant to see a young man about our age by the door way.

"Hello sir and miss! Do you have a dinner reservation?" He asked.

"Yeah, it should be under Inuzuka." Replied Kiba.

"Hmm...let's see, Ikeda, Inoue, Ito. Ah! Here we are, Inuzuka. How many are in your party?"

"Just us."

"Ah, I see. Excuse me for a moment while I check to see if there are any available tables." He said and then left us alone.

"I think that guy has a thing for you."

WHAT!? Why would you say that!?"

"He was being _WAY_ to friendly to us."

"Because that's his job!"

"Still..."

"Oh come on!If he has a thing for everyone he's nice to then that would mean he has a thing for you! SO HA!" I said victoriously. I look at Kiba, his face is turning blue. _'Jeez can't he take a joke!'_

"Sorry to keep you wait-OH DEAR GOD IS HE OK?!" Said the waiter guy, his mouth gaping in horror. Kiba was on the floor, his face now purple."

"Really it's ok, he'll be fine." I say, if this was an anime I would have sweat dropped.

"No it's not! Call a medic!"

"Really he's fine. You see he's just-"

"Oh never mind! The medic won't get here soon enough! Out of my way! I'll save him!"

"Huh?!"

"Don''t worry I know CPR! I was certified! SEE!" He said, pulling a certificate out of no ware.

I watch in horror as he got closer to Kiba's lips. _'HEY! THOSE ARE MY LIPS BUDDY!' _I thought. As their lips touched Kiba's eyes suddenly opened._  
_

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP! I DON'T PLAY FOR THAT TEAM!"

"Wait sir It's not like that, I thought-"

"GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE! Come on Ai! Let's get out of here!" He said rushing over to me.

"Wait sir and miss! What about your dinner reservations?"

"Just cancel them!" I shouted back as Kiba pulled me out the doorway. He keeps pulling me until we're almost back at the house. We climb up the nearest tree, and sit on a tree branch.

"Kiba-kun you-" I say trying not to laugh.

"DON'T!"

"But-"

"NEVER speak of it!" He said his face red.

"It there anything I can do?"

"Nothing will make me recover from that, I'm gonna need therapy!"

I grin. "I know what will make you feel better." Before I even realize what I'm doing I press my lips against his and start kissing him. He starts kissing back. It was amazing. I kind of experience that can't be described in words. I pull away, breathless. My face flushed at about a 8 on the Hinata Blush Scale.

"Ai?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my therapist?"

I laugh."Sure."

"Oh yeah, will you also be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." We just smile at each other, enjoying the moment.

"Hey Ai?"

"Yes?"

He grins at me."I think I'm gonna need more therapy then that."


End file.
